What I Want
by Uchiha Sasha
Summary: Akira finally gives Tokito her re-match. But is that really what she wanted? Akira/Tokito


She was tired of it all. What was it people said? With perseverance and hard work anything can be done? Tokito sighed, that saying applied to everything, at least that's what it said. Like every saying or situation in the world, there were rare exceptions. And _he_ was one of them, unfortunately.

How long had it been since she started following him in search for a re-match? One, two, or was it three years? She'd lost count already. It was a long, long time. Yet, still, he refused to grant her simple wish. Even his response remained relatively the same through-out "their" long journey "together".

"_Give it up, I'm not fighting you. Go home."_

Her blood boiled every time she heard or even remembered Akira's usual response. Why was he so insistent on not fighting her? One fight, one fight was all she asked for!

Then an idea came to her as she saw Akira sit down next to a tree for short rest. Tokito walked up next to him and sat, making sure to sit close enough to invade Akira's personal space. She turned to him and spoke in the brattiest tone possible:

"After this rest, you'll fight me won't you?" The faintest sound of the male's irritation made its way to her ears. Her hands tugged at his sleeves insistently, demanding his attention and hopefully evading her request's denial.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I won't fight you!" In his anger he rose and so did the tone of his voice "Tokito, just go home already! You have no reason to keep following me…" The blonde's last statement was but a mere whisper, but she caught it. She heard it and like nearly everything this man did, it pissed her off.

"No reason to follow you?" She repeated quietly, standing up herself "Would I follow you for this long if I had 'no reason to follow you'? Who the hell are you kidding? I want to fight you! I've been repeating it over and over all this time! Why won't you just do what I say? Just once-"

"Okay"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Okay…?" But before she could say anything else Akira already unsheathed his sword. And so the long awaited fight began.

Akira took the initiative and jumped forward, katana ready to swing. Tokito jumped back, pulling out her trademark tarot cards. He continued his endless assault, forcing Tokito to dodge every frighteningly quick blow.

She tried to speed up, to force her legs to outrun Akira's. But no matter how much she tried, how much she begged her limbs to accelerate, they refused. Tokito deftly sidestepped to the right as she dodged her opponent's sword, discretely throwing sharp tarot cards at Akira.

Akira was no idiot; he swerved to the left avoiding what was supposed to hit him. Too bad Tokito also was no idiot. Another group of cards suddenly appeared behind him, wounding his side. Not fazed by his wounds, Akira simply continued swinging non-stop at Tokito. This left her with little choice but to avoid and defend, much to her frustration.

Tokito stopped dodging, rooting herself on the ground. Her opponent continued going forward; katana poised for yet another swing. She swung her leg upwards, successfully landing a kick to her opponent's head but also giving Akira the chance to slash her right arm as she blocked. Tokito winced at the cut, her good arms coming to squeeze her wound.

Both stepped back once again, positioning themselves to attack each other once again. Tokito was ready to attempt once again, positioning herself to pounce, when ice began covering her feet and a cold sword touched her warm throat. She froze, her eyes widening as her mind began to process what just happened. Tokito, Taishirou of the mighty Mibu clan, had lost to Akira of the Shiseiten once more…

"You don't really wish to fight, do you?" With that said, the sword was removed and the ice melted around Tokito's feet. She still couldn't move, incredulous about what he said. When she was finally able to turn around, all she could see was Akira's small back disappearing into the forest. Out of habit, she followed.

* * *

With her wound still open and untreated, Tokito continued to follow Akira. She wasn't even paying much attention, nor was the samurai taking advantage of this moment to lose her. Tokito just simply made sure Akira's back was within her eyesight. Her mind, though, was lost in thought.

"_You don't really wish to fight, do you?"_

Had he caught on to her doubts? After persevering for so long, trying so hard to win her re-match, she had begun to doubt her reasons. Another fight began to seem like such a silly thing to follow a man for… But she had made sure to hide her weaken resolve. How had he known of that doubt that was hidden deep within her head? The way he said it… His tone, it made it seem like she wanted something else from the blonde.

But what could she possibly want? If it was not for a re-match that she followed him so restlessly for, then what could it be? Did she not feel at ease living with her friends? No, if it was that then why would she stick with Akira instead? It didn't make sense…

Yet the thought of giving up and returning to her friends was unbearable.

Her mind was destroying itself trying to find logic in what she felt, what she wanted. None of it made sense… Why didn't she just leave the man alone? Or better yet, why did the thought of doing so seem so horrible? Tokito could have searched and searched until a migraine destroyed her head, but somebody grabbed her arm and caused her to actually pay attention to real life.

"It's not a good idea to leave this wound untreated, you know." Akira stated plainly as he felt blood trickle between his fingers. The girl just huffed and pulled her arm away, staring at the blind man curiously.

He just sighed, digging into his long sleeves and pulling out some bandages. Silently he raised his other hand, obviously expecting Tokito to cooperate. She complied, mentally exhausted. Still, her gaze lingered on his face while her mind, despite overworked, tried to make sense of things.

Akira bandaged her arm silently and quickly. When he finished he put away his materials and turned, but did not walk away just yet.

"Did I not give you what you wished? You had your re-match. Now, go home." She stared at his back, unsure whether she should response, what she should say. Neither moved nor spoke, allowing the silence to linger uncomfortably between them.

"Tell me, Tokito, what is it that you really want?" He began quietly, breaking the silence. Tokito had no idea what to say, mainly because she didn't know what she wanted. Again the silence took over, but this time she was the one to break it.

"I don't know. I don't know what I want." Her voice sounded foreign to her as she spoke. Never, in all her life, had she been indecisive. She always knew what she wanted. But when it came to _him_, she didn't know. She had no idea.

"Well then, when you discover what it is you want, tell me." That said he began to walk once more, his back beginning to fade into the distance. And, again, out of habit, she followed.

* * *

Both of them now sat on either side of a campfire, the ever-present silence surrounding them. Akira seemed as calm as usual, but Tokito fidgeted in her seat staring off into the fire. Days had passed since Akira's question, and still she had no way to answer it.

She cracked her knuckles absent-mindedly, her eyes still staring at the crackling fire. What did she want? _My re-match!_ At least, that's what her mind told her. But she had already been given that, had she not? What else, then, chained her and made her so reluctant to leave? Admiration? No, she respected him as a strong fighter and a hard worker but that didn't seem to be a reason to follow him.

What did she want? _I want to stay_. But that was no way to answer the question, was it? That answer, as ambiguous as it was, would only raise more questions rather than answers; questions that she would not know how to respond. Why did she want to stay? _Why?_

"Pensive, aren't we?" Akira observed out loud, breaking Tokito's line of thought. "Could it be you're thinking of an answer?"

Tokito frowned, not happy to be read so easily. "Yes."

"Have you found an answer? Did you discover what you want?"

"I want to stay." She immediately blurt out loud, and then cursed herself. Had she not just told herself that answer was not good enough? That such an answer would only raise more complicated questions? Tokito mentally beat herself. How could she just say anything without a single thought?

"Hmm?" Was all Akira could say, surprised at her answer it seemed. "You wish to stay?" He then scooted closer to her, leaning over "Why?"

Tokito wished to murder herself. Was it not exactly as she predicted? More troublesome questions headed her way and she didn't know how to answer them at all. She searched through her mind, trying to think of a quick answer.

"Why do you want to know?" She spurted defensively, leaning away from the samurai slightly.

"Curiosity." Akira leaned forward a little more, placing his hands on either side of Tokito as he came to put his weight on his knees.

Tokito's heart sped, finally noticing the true nature of their position. Akira was practically hovering above her seductively, his face dangerously close to hers. Her hands began to sweat and her throat came to feel dry.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Tokito croaked, immobilized underneath the samurai. He didn't respond immediately, opting instead to raise one of his hands and gently caress her cheek.

"I'm doing what I want." Then he planted a long, soft, kiss on her lips. The hand that was before attending her cheek moved underneath her chin to deepen the kiss.

It took a while to process what exactly Akira was doing. But even then… How should she respond? His lips resting gently on hers, it felt so amazing. But was it what she wanted? _What_ did she want?

A foreign tongue licked her lips seductively, asking for an entrance. _"Tell me, Tokito, what is it that you really want?"_

And then something clicked in her head, something made _sense_.

Tokito closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly for an entrance. Hungrily a tongue darted inside, ready to explore the dark intimate cavern of hers. An arm wound itself tightly around her waist, pushing the both of them closer and closer together.

Unwilling to be completely submissive, her tongue pushed back against Akira's, trying to gain control of things. He allowed them to play such a game for a while, but when she became overconfident he overpowered her to dominate once more.

Her senses were tingling with new sensations. She only wanted more and more, to mesh herself even closer to the other. But she was running out of breath, and when they both parted lips her eyes could only stare at him uncertainly.

He wouldn't stop, would he? Not so soon, not when she finally understood!

Then lips met her neck, making her gasp at the different, but extremely pleasant, sensation. Akira began to playfully nip at her neck, all the while loosening the clothe around her shoulders. Her parted lips released a foreign noise, but it only seemed to fuel the samurai, to make everything more intense.

Her hands clasped at his back, pushing him closer to her and edging him on. By now her clothes traveled down her shoulders, exposing milky white skin already tainted with purple love bites. Tokito's head flew back as Akira began to bite the uppermost part of her neck, sending a jolt up her body. That noise once again escaped through her lips, and his bites became rougher and more passionate.

Akira suddenly stopped, laying his head between the crook of her bruised neck. They stayed there for a while; gasping at the air they had so deprived their bodies of during their activities.

His warm breath brushing at her skin, his nose buried into her neck; everything seemed so soothing and calming after such an intense moment. She felt completely at ease, a pleasant feeling making its way throughout her body. Yes, she was happy.

"Is this what you want, Tokito?" Akira suddenly asked in a whisper, his lips and breath seductively close to her ear.

She shuddered involuntarily at the feeling, silently and breathlessly whispering her answer.

"_Yes"_

* * *

Well, another Akira/Tokito oneshot! I hope you liked it! If you think there is any way I could have made this better, or any mistake that you saw while reading please do tell me! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
